Surprise Visitor
by iluvfruitsbasket
Summary: A small girl appears on the door step stating she knows Tohru, when Tohru meets her, she runs away crying but why? some Tohruxkyo fluff too! Sorry I suck a summaries, anyways, please R&R! XXX :D
1. Chapter 1

Surprise Visitor 

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**HEY, I'M BACK! IF ANYBODY WHO RED MY LAST STORY **_**"PROMISE ME YOU WON'T LEAVE", **_**THANKYOU! ANYWAYS HERE GOES MY ONESHOT:**

"_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!"_A loudknock on the front door echoed throughout the house, and then repeated.

"I'm coming!" Shigure sang, whilst casually walking down the stairs. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, Kyo was training out the back, Yuki was studding, Shigure was doing what Shigure does and Tohru was out with Uo and Hannajima.

"_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!" _

"OK, KEEP YOUR HAIR ON!" Kyo shouted, as he bumped it to Shigure who was also going to check who was at the door.

"GET OUT MY WAY YOU CLUMSEY DOG!"Kyo shouted at Shigure, and then he opened the door. In front of him was a small girl of about 13 years old. She had long blonde hair and quite a loud attitude.

"Oh finally, you took your time, anyway where's MY Tohru!"The small girls shouted at Kyo.

"Since when was she YOU'RE Tohru?" Kyo asked getting rather annoyed at the foreword girl.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked as he came in to the hall, he stopped when he saw the small girl.

"Oh great, not you!" Kyo muttered under his breath aiming the comment at Yuki, unfortunately this set off an argument between Kyo and Yuki.

"Shut up cat!"Yuki shouted the Kyo kicked him in the stomach, Yuki was about to kick him back then...

"WOULD SOME ONE PLEASE TELL ME WHERE TOHRU IS!?" The girl bellowed at the 3 males, who looked astonished at the sudden outburst.

"You know Miss Honda" Yuki asked her

"Well done bright spark, have a gold medal!" She sarcastically shouted at Yuki, Kyo smirked; maybe this girl wasn't so bad he thought, with a smile on his face.

"What you smiling at orangey?" The girl intimidated Kyo; ok he takes back his previous thought.

"Anyway sweet heart, Tohru's not back yet she is out at the moment" Shigure stated, Yuki and Kyo jumped as neither of them knew Shigure was standing behind them.

"Oh ok anyway... SWEET HEART... SWEET HEART! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" the girl shouted at Shigure who was taken aback by her comment. The four heard footsteps coming down the path to see Tohru walking towards them. The boys all took a sigh of relief; Tohru could take this crazy girl away.

"TOHRU!" The girl shouted and ran to Tohru who was know a few feet from the porch, where the boys stood staring at the excitable girl lunging herself at Tohru bringing her in to a bear hug.

"Um, hey" Tohru greeted the girl, not knowing who this blonde was. The girl looked up at the tone of Tohru's voice

"It's me, Misaki, you remember me right" Misaki asked Tohru, Tohru's eyes widened and stepped backward away from the girl.

"NO, NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Tohru shouted at Misaki, with shakiness in her voice and tears in her eyes, Tohru then ran in to the house, past the startled boys and up the stairs.

"I never thought she had it in her to shout like that!" Kyo exclaimed, impressed at Tohru's actions.

"I'll go check on her." Kyo added he walked up the stairs to Tohru's room. He opened her door to find her lying down on her bed, crying her heart out.

"Hey, Tohru." Kyo whispered, Tohru just mumbled back.

"Sorry... I haven't seen Misaki in ages, I wasn't planning on seeing her again or her mother!" Tohru exclaimed through her tears.

"Who is this crazy girl anyway?" Kyo asked

"The crazy gir... I mean Misaki's mother was my mum's best friend; well she was until my mum found out that Hoshi, Misaki's mother's name, love liked my Dad, and she got in an argument with my mum. Hoshi hurt me and my mum verbally and physically. Then when my dad died, Hoshi and her new born baby, who knows who the father is, left town. I haven't heard or seen them since today, I was scared to see her and when I did, all the memories flooded back! Sorry this probably sounds stupid to you!" Tohru said franticly.

"No! Don't worry!" Kyo exclaimed "I get it now, do you want me to ask her to leave?" Kyo added Tohru nodded her head, and he stood up and opened the door, to his surprise Misaki ran straight passed him lunging herself at Tohru again.

"AHH! STAY AWAY... GO AWAY, ahh, I'm sorry, I just haven't gotten over what your mother did to my mom and me!" Tohru screamed at Misaki then putting her hands over her face, tears rolled down Tohru's face. Kyo, Yuki and Shigure stood at the door way of Tohru's room, Shigure walked in and took Misaki's hand and tried to lead her out the room, and she struggled and wriggled trying to get out of Shigure's grip, Yuki then helped him, finally they got her out the room, leaving Kyo and a crying Tohru alone.

"Hey, it's ok, she's gone now" Kyo said in a calm voice that he only used around Tohru.

"Thank you Kyo-kun" She beamed at him still with tears rolling down her face, he wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. They were inches apart now; Tohru had turned a shade of pink, which Kyo thought was so adorable. Kyo cupped her face with his hands and brought her closer to him.

"I... love you" Kyo whispered to her gently

"I love you too Kyo-kun!" She replied, then their lips met, the kiss was full of passion, Kyo snaked his arms around her waist and Tohru had put her arms around his neck, suddenly there was a familiar sound. Then in Tohru's arms was an adorable orange kitty.

**HOW WAS IT? HOPED YOU LIKED! THANKYOU FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX 3 **


	2. AN

**HEY GUYS SORRY THIS IS ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE! I HAVE GOT A POLL (U KNOW VOTING) ON MY PROFILE, I WAS WONDERING IF U WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO VOTE! THANKS! :) LUV U GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! **

** iluvfruitsbasket**

** xxxxx**

** 3**


End file.
